The 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a mobile communication system standardization project is planning to promote the standardization of CoMP (Coordinated Multi-Point) in the release 11 or later (see, 3GPP TR 36.819 V11.0.0 (2011-09)).
In the CoMP, a group of antennas installed in the same place is regarded as a “point,” and multiple points cooperatively perform communication with a user terminal. The group of points performing cooperative communication with the user terminal using one time-frequency resource is referred to as a CoMP cooperating set.
As one kind of CoMP, there is a JP (Joint Processing) that is a scheme in which multiple points in the CoMP cooperating set can use data to be communicated to the user terminal.
Also, as one kind of JPs in the downlink, there is a JT (Joint Transmission) in which multiple points in the CoMP cooperating set transmit data to the user terminal at the same time.